


Stolen Kisses

by Mandakatt



Series: Guardian Wind [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Dimitri wishes to keep his relationship private. So, there are many times, that the only chance he gets to kiss Claude is in hidden away spaces, or quick stolen kisses.He’s unsure he likes how much Claude teases him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Guardian Wind [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlainP_RK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlainP_RK/gifts).



The first time Claude pulled him in for a kiss, it was much too quick for Dimitri’s liking. It left him longing throughout the day for the other man, and it was utterly distracting and frustrating. He was positive that Claude could see the frustration of it all on his face. And it made the other man tease him all the more with kisses that were short, and left him wanting. 

“Do you do this to me on purpose?” Dimitri groaned into Claude’s ear when he’d caught him by surprise in the area near the Gazebo, and pushed him up against the tall hedge behind him. “Must you torture me so?”

Claude laughed softly as he brought his hand upwards, petting his fingers slowly along Dimitri’s jaw. “You are the one that wished to keep us a secret remember?”

Dimitri groaned and leaned into Claude’s touch, his eyes half lidding. “Yes. As it would not bode well for… politics I suppose. At least, not right at the moment..” he huffed softly then gave Claude a bit of a scowl. “But _must_ you torture me in such ways?”

“Mmn. Yes,” Claude said with a grin, then gently moved to grasp Dimitri’s chin in his fingers and pulled him close enough to just barely brush his lips over his own. “It’s a rather thrilling idea that you want me so much. Don’t you think?” 

Dimitri groaned, then almost whined as Claude moved away from him only to jump in surprise when Dedue’s voice called to him. 

“Your Highness?”

“A-Ah!” Dimitri cleared his throat quickly then turned to face him. “Yes Dedue? What is it?”

“You are needed in the classroom, the Professor had some questions they would like to ask you.” 

“Ah, very well,” with a bit of a smile he turned to look at Claude. “Thank you, till later then.” and he took his leave. Dedue remained behind for a moment, only to give Claude a soft knowing smile before he was quick to follow Dimitri. 

Claude blinked a moment before he huffed out a laugh, and rested his hands behind his head.

“Seems the entire academy knows already. Well _that_ didn’t take long…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
